


Then tell me of this love

by saturnina



Series: Mythopoetic Marvel [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Child Loki (Marvel), Childhood, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Odin (Marvel), Happy Ending, Happy Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Marvel Norse Lore, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Norse Myths & Legends, Odin's Parenting, POV Odin (Marvel), Parents & Children, Pre-Canon, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnina/pseuds/saturnina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a story of wars, and of pain. But mostly it is a story of love. [A scene from Loki’s childhood].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then tell me of this love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pre-canon, happening long before the events in the _Thor_ movie. I wrote it originally for the **Cheering Up Meme** at LJ.

He leant quietly against the door frame, not wanting to disturb the scene in front of him.

Frigga was sitting on a big chair, in the wide round balcony of their private wing in Valhalla, with their youngest son Loki on her lap. He sat comfortably with his small head on her bosom, his tiny hand holding the fabric of her dress tightly. She occasionally lifted her hand to point at the distance, and the green eyes would follow her gesture in quiet but unabashed curiosity.

Odin sensed in him a big wish to learn, one he had never perceived in their oldest son. _But I do not resent him for it_ , he thought, _for their differences will bring balance to Asgard when the time comes_.

Part of him knew things might not go his way; the Norns, who spun the tapestry of Fate, cared not for the wills of kings or gods. He knew that at some point he would have to carefully consider the next steps. But for now… for now Odin put this worry out of his mind, the ominous thoughts ill-suited to such a peaceful moment.

From that balcony you could see almost all of Asgard, the beautiful sky, the golden buildings, even the tip of the Bifröst jutting out towards the starry canopy of the World Tree.

"See, Loki? That is the Rainbow Bridge... it connects us to all worlds in the Yggdrasil."

"How many worlds exist, mum?"

"Nine."

"How does a tree hold all that alone? Must be heavy!"

Frigga chuckled.

"It's not _any_ tree, my sweet boy. It's a very big, very strong tree."

Loki turned his head to look in his mother's eyes, his young face frowned in concern.

"But... but doesn't it suffer? The tree? Carrying all this weight?"

Frigga let her hand softly caress her son's face. "No, my dear. We all carry burdens, like the Yggdrasil, but while heavy they do not necessarily make us suffer."

The young prince pouted and rested his head once more on Frigga's chest, his brow still furrowed in confusion. "But burdens always make people suffer. I don't understand..."

"You will understand when you grow older. Now stop frowning—wrinkles are for old men not little boys!"

She pinched his tiny nose playfully, making Loki laugh, his previous discomfort instantly forgotten. Odin chose this moment to reveal his presence. He approached Frigga and gave her a chaste peck on the lips, before turning to their son and offering him a square box, a gift, the reason he had come looking for his family in the first place.

"This is for you, Loki."

Loki's eyes widened in pleased surprise, and his happiness had that fresh innocence of loving something, regardless of what it is, simply because it was given by someone you love. The little boy opened the box slowly, failing to hide his excitement when he saw a small, leather bound book resting in it.

He swiftly climbed off Frigga's lap, and sat on the floor to study his gift. The leather cover was very stiff and rather heavy, but the pages beneath it were silky and smooth to the touch. As he turned the leaves, he saw colourful images, painted with such a careful detail they seemed alive, accompanied by words he could not read yet. And how it shone! Every word, every painting, every illumination seemed to jump out of the page, and they gleamed with the all colours of a rainbow, just like the Bifröst when the sunlight hit it the right way. Even the white paper had a pearly glow to it, and although Loki did not know what it was, he felt it pull at his heart, stirring the sleeping powers that were his inheritance. Ancient magic.

Odin watched the emotions play in his youngster's face, marvelling at how his son had immediately recognised magic, how he had felt it even though he could not name it, that which was his gift and his birthright. He did not interrupt, wanting Loki to discover the secrets of the book by himself, but soon the prince gave up and looked up at Odin with sheepish eyes.

"I can't read it, dad," the boy confessed, embarrassedly.

Odin chuckled, crouching beside his son and stroking his raven hair.

"You will, soon enough. But for the time being, your mother and I will read it for you, if you want."

"I want!" the boy said, nodding at the same time to reinforce his wish. "What is it about?"

"It tells the story of the Yggdrasil and of all the Nine Realms."

That made Loki grimace a bit.

"But is it a scary story?"

Odin looked at Frigga, and then smiled at his son.

"Sometimes... it's a story of wars, and of pain. But mostly it is a story of love."

"Love?"

Odin just nodded, deciding not to elaborate further. Loki was too young to understand the painful, sublime love that one feels for the fruits one decides to bear and nurture. The love that creates all worlds, the love that thickens the sap, that etches the heartwood, that fosters all creatures and connects them across the branches and roots. The same impossible love he felt when he picked Loki from his frozen crib and brought him home. The love he felt now, looking at his boy, who was already part of him just like Thor.

Odin sat on the floor and Loki moved to sit between his leg, the book resting on his thighs. He opened it in the first chapter, and sweetly turned to his father, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Then tell me, dad. Tell me of this love."

His voice had an urgent edge, as he tried to grasp the immensity of the universe in his tiny hands. Odin smiled—it reminded him of his own long gone youth. He kissed Loki's dark hair, and his voice unveiled the ancient lore in reverence, every word carefully woven in the mystery of that primeval love.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** None of the characters mentioned in this fanfic belong to me, and nothing said here about them is true. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
